He Has No Idea
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: After the movie the team works on a job with a new extractor, Delilah, who is head over heels for Arthur, who has no idea. while their new mark has more dangerous secrets in his head than the ones they are trying to steal. see inside for full summary.
1. The Set Up

**Title ****–**** He Has No Idea- The Set Up- Part 1/5**

**Rating ****–**** PG 13 (T)**  
**Pairings and characters – ****Arthur/OC/Eames (not traditional, onesided on one end), Arthur/Ariadne, and Yusuf. Cobb, Saito, and Robert Fischer Jr. all mentioned.**  
**Warnings – spoilers for movie. Rated for tons of angst, dark themes, implied adult content, and language.**  
**Disclaimers – Christopher Nolan owns the awesomeness that is Inception and all its characters and dream like concepts. I own the plot, Delilah Gordon, Gabriel Scott, and Alexander King.**

**Summary –** **Set after the movie and Fischer job. Cobb has retired and Arthur leads the team in an extraction of a paranoid suspected weapons smuggler. Delilah Gordon, the team's new extractor is head over heels for Arthur, he just doesn't know it. Eames doesn't approve. Can they pull off the job or will a secret about the mark dismantle the operation and cost them their sanity in the process?**

**Notes- This started out as just an idea in my head and progressed from there. Nothing has turned out quite like I expected. Hope you enjoy it.**

I heard Arthur enter the workshop behind me, and began my usual battle with myself to not turn and stare at him. I instead focused my eyes into the model I was overlooking as I heard him conversing with Gabriel Scott, the team's muscle man. I was intensely aware of Arthur moving toward me but made my eyes follow the individual roads and twists of a large scale city model instead.

"How's it looking Delilah?" I heard his deep voice ask from beside me.

"Pretty good." I responded before finally indulging myself and looking at him, fighting hard to not let my feelings flood my face as I added, "Ariadne has really outdone herself this time."

"I can see that." Arthur responded appreciatively, holding up the smaller model the architect had made of the complex city layout and asking, "Where is she now? We need to go over the model for the second level."

"She has a class now but she talked me through the Desert Base level." I explained, understanding Ariadne's determination to keep up with her studies while remaining a part of the world of dreams.

Arthur nodded, having accepting this as a part of Ariadne's terms when he hired her for the job, "I see. Then the two of us will go over the plans this afternoon. I need to make a call but I will find you when I'm done. Could you find Eames and tell him I need him to pick up Yusuf at the airport tonight?"

All-business; that was Arthur all right. Everything about him screamed professional from his button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves to his business slacks and tie. Even his slicked dark brown hair and pronounced brow told the team that Arthur wanted things done right and specific. But I loved that about him. Though I could never properly explain why, something about the sight of Arthur's rolled up sleeves just did something to me that made it almost impossible to focus.

When I saw him look up from the model I realized he was waiting for a reply, I struggled to remember what he had said before responding hurriedly, "Right will do." Then proceeded to actually absorb what it was he had said and asked, "Wait, Yusuf's coming? I thought he was sending the compounds."

"He was," Arthur answered, replacing the model on Ariadne's work table, "But now he says these new compounds are too unstable to be shipped and he's afraid they might set off some red flags so he's bringing them himself."

"If he's worried about red flags, how's he getting them through airport security?" I questioned, failing to see how the solution helped.

"Private plane," Arthur said then upon seeing my incredulous face, elaborated, "A gift from Saito. It appears that the Fischer Job is yielding better results than Saito had anticipated."

"Well that's good." I responded; glad to have that complication dealt with. I had not been a part of the reportedly impossible inception job but it had become a legend of the business. All of my current team members, besides Gabriel who was joining us for only the second time, were in fact a part of that infamous operation, so I knew all about it: how they overcame the many obstacles and unforeseen circumstances the highly risky op had thrown at them.

And after all of the crappy teams I had been a part of in this line of work I could tell that this team was amazing. Everyone did their jobs. Everyone knew what they were doing. Every single member of the team isn't afraid of new challenges and can tackle them head on and succeed.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Arthur glancing at his watch, "I've got to make that call but I should be back in half an hour to go over these plans with you."

Arthur patted my arm as he headed to his office and I tried not to smile like an idiot at the contact.

I must've failed for just as Arthur's office door shut, Eames appeared at my elbow, as was his annoying habit, grinning at my expense, "You know, if you don't stop mooning over Arthur like that I will start having to lug a bucket around to collect all of your drool."

I rolled my eyes at his latest taunt and grabbed my bag, heading for my makeshift office in the corner of the San Franciscan warehouse.

"No seriously, Lilah, I'd like some warning if you are to start full-on swooning at the sight of him." Eames continued, undaunted, leaning against the temporary screen I had erected in front of my desk for privacy as I made my way around my desk, "Because we could add some mattresses around so you don't hit your pretty head on the ground when you faint."

I sat down with a tired sigh, "Did you actually want something or are you just here to torment me?"

Eames straightened up and came to sit on the edge of my desk. I picked up some folders on my desk and proceeded to ignore him.

"Aw, do I really need an excuse to talk to my favorite extractor?" Eames asked in his most taunting tone as he reached forward to play with a strand of my light brown hair.

"Yes," I replied briskly as I swatted his hand away, while keeping my eyes locked on the folder in my hands. The cocky Brit seemed to think he could charm any woman breathing into doing whatever he wanted; I was tired of the games. He was attractive enough but too much of a serial ladies man.

"Very well then," Eames responded leaning away, recognizing my cut-the-crap tone, "I'm here because you need to teach me the level with the base."

"Why would I need to? That's Ariadne's level." I asked, surprised into looking up at him.

"Evidently not. She just phoned me; said something about a grandparent dying. She'll be back in Paris the week of the job for the funeral." Eames explained, picking up the London snow globe I keep on my desk as a paperweight.

"Oh that's horrible." I responded, putting down the folder. I knew how close Ariadne had been with her grandparents when she lived with them while attending school there.

"Downright tragic with less than a week to go 'til showtime." Eames responded callously, swirling the desk ornament around in his hands. "So will you teach me the level or not?"

"Fine." I answered, brushing aside his disconcerting straight forwardness, "When did you want to go over it?"

"How about now?" the British man asked me as he set down the paperweight and locked eyes with me.

"I'm supposed to go over the plans with Arthur soon." I told him, not succeeding at keeping the wistfulness from my voice or the way my eyes fixed on the door to Arthur's office across the way as I said it. Eames sighed as he followed my gaze.

"I'm afraid your lover-boy is busy at the moment." Eames replied with just the barest hint of resentment in his voice as he stood up, towering over me, "And I expect with how long his business tends to take he will be quite awhile; giving you plenty of time to teach me the level so I can do my job."

"All right." I replied, hating how Eames seemed capable of bullying me into almost anything by the sheer weight of my embarrassment. I stood and closed the folder on my desk. "By the way, Arthur says you need to pick Yusuf up from Saito's airfield tonight."

"Yes, yes. Fine." Eames said as if he didn't care before waving me in front of him, saying in his most patronizing manner, "There now, that's not so hard."

"Watch it." I added as I leveled a light glare at him as I passed him and made my way out into the main, empty area of the warehouse.

Eames chuckled at me, shaking his head, "Whatever you say, darling."

-O-

"Okay, to help confuse the mark, Alexander King, Ariadne added in street signs and lampposts from Seattle, the city he spends the most time in. The buildings here are pretty generic, the type you could find anywhere. This should help prevent the mark from being able to figure out he's dreaming for awhile. The street names are common enough too. The Bank is on Main Street and the tunnel by the apartment complex should cut down the journey to the bank." I recited from memory what the architect had told me.

"Good." Arthur remarked, regarding the entire level with approval, the sunlight making his skin seem tanner and therefore more irresistible to me. "Did she make a connection from the police station to the bank?"

"She did." I answered with a nod, "His office building also has distortion tunnels to all three locations nearby, just in case."

Gabriel whistled in an admiring manner, "This is the biggest level I've ever worked on."

Eames chuckled at the muscle man that was still so new to the business, and began, "You want big, you should see-"

"Eames!" I chided, never entirely sure when to censor Eames's potty mouth.

Eames shot me a look, "I was going to say 'the city she built for the Fischer job' Miss Gutter Mind."

I wanted to retort back but Arthur interrupted with business, "Right and the basement of the bank-

"Is a fully fortified chamber perfect for further dream submersion." I finished for him skating past the interaction with Eames. This was the third time this hour Arthur had asked.

Arthur shot me a rare smile, making my heart beat a little faster, "Excellent. You two did a really good job."

I beamed back at him, but replied modestly, "Thanks. It was mostly Ariadne though, I never would have thought of the distortion tunnels."

"You've done well." Arthur insisted.

And for a moment that was all I could think of but then I saw Eames making swooning faces at me from behind Arthur's back. Yusuf tried very hard not to laugh and Gabriel looked at him in a confused manner, being the only one of the team, it seemed, besides Arthur who did not know my feelings for him.

When Arthur walked past me to get a better look at the bank's façade, I ran my finger along my neck to imply to the incorrigible Brit that he was in fact, a dead man. Eames responded by making a kissy face at me. I very nearly marched over and slapped him but Eames stopped as I felt Arthur touch my shoulder. I turned toward his contact instinctively.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Arthur asked quietly, concern flooding his voice as I heard in the background, Yusuf starting up an awkward conversation with Gabriel and Eames to discourage the Brit's eavesdropping.

"Of course I am." I responded, touched by the point man's concern.

"It's just, you've never tried to extract from a mark with a trained subconscious before." Arthur explained his anxiety.

"No," I answered, "But Cobb taught me how. It should be fine."

"I hope so." Arthur murmured, his brow becoming furrowed in signature Arthur style as he turned from me to face the others, "Does everyone understand their parts?"

Gabriel nodded and Eames assured confidently, "Should be a piece of cake."

"Pretend to be a rich man's chauffer, lock you guys in a vault and try not to die." Yusuf responded listing his duties, a hint of amusement in his voice as he added, "Mum will be so proud."

I giggled at the surprisingly witty chemist, glad he was joining us on this operation.

"Very well. The job's in two days. We'll meet back tomorrow to do another dry run of the job." Arthur said to us before leveling a look at Eames, "Try not to be late."

Eames scoffed at him but didn't reply.

Arthur looked at his watch and told me, "See you topside."

I raised my hand in goodbye as Arthur disappeared, waking up. Gabriel disappeared a moment later with a sardonic salute in my direction leaving me by the steps in front of the bank Ariadne had built with the chemist and forger.

"Are you sure you'll be able to concentrate on the job with Arthur running around with you?" Eames drawled about a good ten feet away.

Yusuf looked between me and Eames before I asked him quietly, "Could you give us a minute?"

Yusuf nodded understandingly before walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the apartment.

"What is your problem?" I asked Eames, as I turned to face him.

"My problem is that I'm worried your school girl crush could distract you from the job. That because you are too busy mooning at your boy-toy, you will slip up and get us all killed." Eames stated defensively as he closed the distance between us.

Stung at the accusation, I shot back, "You should know that after four jobs together I don't let my personal feelings get to me on the job. How dare you accuse me otherwise after the number of times I have saved your ass!"

"But this is the first mark you're attempting to extract from who's been trained." Eames reminded me, getting closer, "You have no idea what it's like to have the projections naturally suspect you, to have them hunt you down and in a job like this. With the sedatives we'll be under, none of us can afford to be killed or in case you forgot, we won't wake up the same. Our brains will be scrambled."

I would never admit it to him, but he was right. I had no experience with this but I would do my job. I knew the stakes better than anyone else, but Eames must have forgotten that. I screamed at him, losing whatever cool I had had, "Don't you think I know that? God! I lost my father to this work! Do you think I would ever let that happen to anyone else after watching my father deteriorate for years with his mind lost in limbo? Do you think I could ever live with myself if I let anyone else go through that?"

Eames faltered, the expression on his face telling it all. In that moment I looked in his eyes, I knew he had no idea. I told Arthur when I joined the team a year ago but I never knew if he told anyone; I had just assumed he had. But I had my answer now: Eames hadn't known. He couldn't have known that my father took part in one of the first three tiered dreams, got shot two levels in and never woke up the same. He no longer had any grasp on reality. No clue who he was and I was forced to watch as it tore my family apart.

I felt instantly ashamed for shouting at Eames, he hadn't known; he was just looking out for his team. Before he could say anything or mumble any apologies I rushed out, "Please. Please don't say anything. I thought you knew. There's- there's nothing you have to say."

Eames closed his mouth and appraised me in a new light, shock still prominent on his face.

I took a deep steadying breath, "Just trust me. I won't let you down."

I began to walk off, determined to spend the remaining time I had in Yusuf's dream on my own to calm myself down. I had reached the top of the steps to the bank when I heard Eames say just loud enough for me to hear, "He has no idea."

"What?" I asked, stopping and turning, trying to understand what he meant, confusion evident on my face. I saw Eames still standing at the edge of the street, fixing me with his hard and determined blue stare.

"He has no idea just how exceptional you are." Eames clarified.

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant when I woke up, his face fading and his words ringing in my ears.

**TADA!**

**now make me a happy little fangirl and review!**


	2. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Inception is not mine. if you recognize the character or conept, it's not mine. I'm just playing in Christopher Nolan's playground.**

**AN: And i am back again. thank you for joining me! this chapter is brought to you by the lovely yazsha1510 who is my new beta! thanks hon!**

**and in this one we go further down the rabbithole this story has taken me. this story started out as something completely different but i am loving this new take.**

Chapter 2- The Nightmare:

The following day was hectic to say the least. We ran through the plan four times in the real world and three times within the dreams and then ran through every variation we could think of into the ground. Ariadne called several times from Paris to make sure we understood every detail she had built into the two levels. Arthur took his leadership role to heart and drilled Yusuf over the amount and potency of the chemicals we would be using until the mild mannered chemist was ready to strangle the point man for seeming to over think his job. Arthur also went over the techniques for dream fighting he had spent two months training Gabriel and me in as well.

By the time Arthur was satisfied we were prepared for the mission tomorrow it was well past midnight and I was exhausted mentally and physically. But it was the good exhaustion, the day's activities had left me too busy to focus on my anxiety or the awkward scene in the dream with Eames from the day before, which I was thankful for. Eames may have kept his snarky edge in the meetings, but didn't seek me out throughout the day like he normally did. Eames maintained an unusually respectful distance throughout the day and I was glad.

I bid Yusuf and Mr. Scott farewell and went back to my office and sank into my comfy swivel chair, appreciatively. Though all I wanted to do was go back home and fall into my bed and sleep for what was left of the night there were still many things I had to do. I began drilling the scenarios into my mind and going over the notes I had taken from what Cobb had told me about dreams. I had been a student of Miles's when Cobb found me. He needed a new architect and an assistant extractor and I picked up the craft quickly, always careful of the dangers that had ensnared my father's mind. Cobb was the best and as his student I was pretty damn good myself. I had been working on a top secret government job and unreachable at the time of the Fischer Job and regretted it when I learned what they had done. But I was back on the team now and at the top of my game.

Arthur poked his head in to say goodnight and I couldn't help but be excited at seeing him despite my exhaustion. Eames did not say goodnight but I supposed that was for the best.

The hours ticked away as I pored over my laptop and ran permutation after permutation. Soon it was past three in the morning; not enough time for a decent amount of sleep to be worth it so instead I decided to do what I rarely indulged in: the use of a PASIV; to dream undisturbed. Sure, it wasn't fool-proof and it was possible to get addicted to it for the generation of dreams for the dreamless idea thieves but I needed the sleep, and the ease of dreaming.

Powering down my laptop, I left my corner in favor of the workshop's open expanse. I grabbed the PASIV off of the central worktable and headed to the old couches we used when dreaming. They were sturdy old couches, not the prettiest to look at but with plenty of cushion. I sat down on the faded blue one and stretched my legs down the length, my back resting against the armrest. I inserted the PASIV's lead into my wrist and set the timer for 25 minutes thinking 5 hours of dreaming would be enough. Before I could rethink my decision I activated the machine easing into unconsciousness.

-O-

Eames hadn't said goodbye to Delilah because he didn't know what to say. He felt like such as ass for telling her that she wasn't thinking of her teammates. Now, normally feeling like an ass didn't phase the forger in the slightest. It was never something he planned to do, it was just something he did. He acted like an ass. But something about the hurt raw in the extractor's voice when she screamed at him had made him feel like such a prick and he couldn't shrug it off like he normally could. It was this line of thought that brought Eames back to the workshop in the middle of the night. He hoped to drown out the sound of Delilah's voice by running through the dream levels for the rest of the night.

He let himself in, took off his jacket and headed for what he often thought of as the 'dream couches'. He was glad that for once Arthur chose not to stay the night the night before a job. It wasn't until he rounded the large pillar right beside the couch area that he realized he was not alone.

Delilah sat on his favorite blue one, her wrist connected to the PASIV, completely out of it. Seeing her like that, with her guard down was intoxicating to Eames. He had never seen her looking quite like that. When the team went under together, even out of it, Delilah wore a guarded look on her face and her body language was closed off. But now her face was empty, and her long legs sprawled across the worn couch cushions, the loose bun her hair was in coming down, tendrils of hair surrounding her face. If it had been anyone else, Eames would have walked away unaffected but he was transfixed by the quirky and reserved extractor.

Seeing the PASIV reminded him why he was there, to exhaust her restless mind with drills and run-throughs and to drive away his relentless thoughts of her. Arthur wasn't the only one to work through the night on whatever their job at the time was, Delilah could be found just as often slaving away on her laptop or dreaming up additions to the plans with the PASIV.

Figuring she could help him commit all the details to memory better than he could on his own, he extracted another lead from the complicated dream machine as he sat down on the couch next to hers. Eames went onto connect his lead and set his timer for five minutes less than hers before activating it.

Next thing the Briton was aware of great stone walls and high windows with unnaturally bright light streaming in. To his right Eames observed grand wooden double doors and in front of him a wooden cross positioned on the wall. These aspects combined to leave Eames with vary little doubt about where he was: a church.

Upon arriving at this conclusion, Eames became very confused for he could not remember there being a church anywhere in the plans for either level. His curiosity piqued he looked to his left and saw two doors; one another set of double doors across from the entrance and another smaller door off to the side, both presumably leading to the sanctuary. Getting the feeling that a less conspicuous approach would be best, Eames slipped through the smaller door and into the sanctuary, filled with the perverse desire to find out what was in the sanctuary.

What he saw made him almost wish he had never connected himself to the PASIV for there at the end of the aisle was Delilah dressed in a wedding gown standing beside Arthur in front of a priest. Eames ducked quickly behind one of the columns encircling the small chapel and attempted to get over the shock of what he had seen. He felt ashamed for what that sight had done to him and wished he had never seen it. Seeking to distract himself, Eames took in his surroundings. The chapel was lined on both sides by clear curved tipped windows, bathing the church from both sides in blinding white light. The four of them were the only ones in the small sanctuary. Eames peered around the column to gaze once more upon the sight that had inadvertently made his heart stop. Delilah looked more lovely than Eames had ever seen her, the light made her hair, which was worn in waves down her back, look almost red. But it was the look on her face which had wrought the most radical change in her: for the first time Eames had ever seen, she looked blissfully happy. Her eyes shone with unbridled joy, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

Eames leaned against the column and watched the proceedings silently, deciding to watch it unfold and never let her know what he had seen, thankful for having set his timer for less than hers; it would be better that way.

As he watched he could hear the priest warble on, none of his words were clear but just by looking at Delilah he could tell it didn't matter to her. He had never seen anyone look that happy, he supposed it might be because he has never been to a wedding, but he wasn't the type you'd invite to something like that and he knew it. Eames began to wonder if everyone looked that happy on their wedding day and if so if that was why so many people got married, Eames supposed so. Heck, seeing her look that giddy almost made him think that marriages weren't shams after all.

Then something shifted in the air, the mood had changed and something hit Eames in the pit of his stomach with its utter wrongness. He looked to Delilah to see if she felt the changed but she still had that happy look on her face. Just then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a muscle in Arthur's neck twitch. Eames zeroed in on that movement, so out of place in this idyllic setting and noticed Arthur's entire form tense. Before Eames could fully think over what that gesture meant, he got his answer: Arthur snapped.

"Are you serious?" Arthur growled menacingly and unlike Eames had ever heard Arthur say.

The serenely happy look on Delilah's face faltered, replaced by one of surprise and confusion as she asked, "What- what do you mean?"

"I mean," Arthur responded sounding contemptuous and sinister, "do you honestly expect me to go through with this?"

Delilah began to look hurt and absolutely gobbsmacked, and mumbled, "Um…you…you asked me to."

"Yeah, to get you off my back." Arthur replied acidicly, "I never thought you'd take it this far."

The part of Eames not consumed with hatred for the projection before him vaguely noticed the priest take a step back and fade away.

Still beside Arthur, Delilah, unlike the Delilah Eames was used to, stumbled over her words and searched for anything to say to take her back to the fairy tale of the moment before, "But you said- you said you wanted this."

Arthur rolled his eyes at her, "I was willing to say anything to shut you up. Do you honestly believe any man would willingly sign up for this?"

While Eames was known for his dark wit and callous nature at times, seeing this treatment made Eames want to pummel Arthur for the poison words he uttered now. Only the determination not to make Delilah go through anymore humiliation at having someone else witness to this made him hold back.

Arthur meanwhile kept going, not waiting for a response from the uncharacteristically inarticulate woman before him, "Enough is enough. You disgust me."

And with that Arthur tore off the flower from his lapel and threw it at Delilah's feet before storming down the aisle. As he charged down the aisle the windows on both sides shattered with his progress, glass landing on Delilah's dress and in her hair, grazing her cheeks, but she didn't care. She watched her departing groom's progress as tears ran silently down her face. As Arthur passed where Eames stood hiding, the glass from the window behind him crashed towards him, throwing him forward with a shout, revealing his presence. Arthur stormed through the double doors behind him and vanished, leaving Eames right in Delilah's eye line.

The grief and dismay on Delilah's face upon seeing Eames mingled together to form unbridled fury. Eames stood frozen in horror before her, regretting the moment he'd sought to satisfy his own curiosity at the sight of the anguish on her face.

"Get out." She uttered, tears still streaming, her voice deadly.

"Delilah," Eames began, apology etched in his voice and facial expression, making to take a step forward.

"GET OUT!" Delilah screamed through a sob as her body began to tremor from the strength of her sorrow.

Eames couldn't move, over taken by the desire to hold her and make her laugh, to remind her it was only a dream.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!" she bawled, wishing only to be alone with her private pain and fears.

Eames was paralyzed but was saved from hearing her shout again by the timer running out up above and waking him.

Eames sat horrified by what he had seen; by how profound Delilah's fear of unrequited affection was; by the hate she had shown at him seeing her like that.

He had seen so much that there wasn't a witty comeback or snarky reply to, so much he wished he had never seen, that he wished he could unsee. Eames didn't realize how long he had been sitting there until he heard the PASIV's timer run out and Delilah stir beside him. She removed the wire connected her to the device and rewound it in the briefcase.

Eames leaned forward wordlessly to put his hand on her thigh in what was meant to be a comforting manner.

Delilah jerked away from the contact, his pity only making things worse. He was never meant to see that. No one was ever meant to see her subconscious's portrayal of one of her deepest fears. Some things were meant to be private and Eames had no right to violate that.

"Delilah." Eames breathed, trying desperately to make amends.

"No." Delilah growled, standing, "You don't get to make things better."

"Please." Eames whispered, never having pleaded anything from anyone before; he had never been this sorry before.

"Just no." She reiterated, grabbing her bag and storming out the door without another word.

Eames remained sitting and buried his face in his hands, muttering bitterly to himself, "Well now you've done it."

Eames considered the night a disaster, having come to relieve his guilt at upsetting Delilah and succeeded in making her feel worse than he had ever made anyone feel before. He had never screwed things up this badly before and he had no idea how to fix it.

Resigned, Eames let out a deep breath and leaned back against the couch, stretching his arms out along the back of the couch. Before he could contemplate how catastrophic he had made things any further however, Eames passed out, his dreams full of shattered glass, bloodied bouquets and Delilah's devastated face.

-O-

I hadn't intended to leave the warehouse last night but I couldn't stand to be there alone with Eames; his pity flowing from him like a wave, threatening to drown me. So instead I left, thankful I had at least had the presence of mind to grab my purse before I left. Unfortunately I did not have the presence to grab my keys from my desk and my apartment was too far to walk. So I circled the block twice, too distracted to decide where to go and sat down on a bench down the street from the warehouse we housed our workshop in.

The early morning was quiet, just what I needed. I must have sat there for at least three hours if not more before I heard someone behind me. I tensed in anticipation of more of Eames desperate charity, when I heard, "Hey."

I instantly relaxed as I saw it was Arthur sitting down beside me. Something about Arthur's presence always had a calming affect on me. Despite the nightmare from last night that had featured him, seeing him now had a calming affect on me. I had had the nightmare before but fought hard to never let it get to me. Focusing on its dark imagery only tended to give me more nightmares. In the past few month's since the night terror began to bear Arthur's face the only way I could weather it was to lock away the images and keep them separate from my work. Eames cropping up in the middle of the haunting phantasm had crashed through that barrier I had worked so hard to build. Looking upon Arthur now I could see my Arthur-projection's monster face looming in front of the face I loved so much. I shook my head to dispel the vision.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked taking a good look at me. I must not have looked that good because he asked with concern in his voice, "Are you alright Delilah?"

I imagined my eyes had sunken in slightly from the lack of proper sleep, my expression bleak from the nightmare. I shrugged in response, "Rough night, but I'll be okay."

"You sure?" he asked before reminding me, "You know you can always come to me if you need anything, right?"

"Of course," I lied, I had never thought that Arthur would be willing to be there for me in a comforting capacity. I realized I had only ever thought of him as my boss, my leader, and most painfully, as my dream guy. I had never actually seen him for what he had become to me: a friend.

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face at that realization. Knowing that even though I liked him way more than he would ever like me he cared for me sent a warm fuzzy feeling down my spine that replaced the chill the nightmare had caused. For the first time since I saw Eames in the chapel, I felt calm and at ease.

"Thank you." I said to him as warmly as I could muster.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arthur look at me at the sound of the sincerity in my voice and responded, "You're welcome."

We sat on the bench in a companionable silence as the city began to wake up around up, the sun beginning to rise behind the skyscrapers before us.

I took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air, "Oh I feel so much better now."

"I'm glad" Arthur replied, grinning at me. His eyes crinkling at the corners in a way I had always found adorable, "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

I thought for a moment before shrugging my shoulders, "Uh, I guess not. It was Eames."

"I thought as much." Arthur told me, "You want me to talk to him?"

"No," I answered, thinking carefully, "I just need some time before _I_ talk to him again."

"I see." The point man responded though clearly not understanding but he brushed past it as he inquired, "Do you think you'll be okay today?"

I smirked at him, "Do you mean will I be able to work with him today and not blow all the hard work we've done the past few months?"

Arthur smiled guiltily at me, "Okay, maybe a little."

I laughed at the sheepish expression on his face, "No, I'll be fine. I'm not saying I want to talk or spend time with him more than I have to but I'll stick to the plan."

Arthur nodded grimly as he checked his watch and leaned forward.

"Is it time to go in?" I asked, inferring as much from that gesture.

"Yes," He responded, "The team should be arriving in a few minutes."

"Then we should get going." I concluded as I stood up, stretching my back when I had done so.

"You sure you don't need me to punch Eames in the face for you?" Arthur checked when he had joined me.

I laughed once at the image, "I'm sure. I'm not saying he doesn't need it but no, I'm good. As soon as this job is over I'm going to just shut him out of my head and never think about him again."

"Easier said than done." Arthur countered.

"Yeah, I know," I admitted as I started walking back towards the warehouse, "but a girl can always dream."

"That she can." Arthur replied, smirking at the double entendre catching up with me quickly.

Despite the horror show of just a few hours ago, I felt really good and confident walking beside Arthur. A part of me would always wish for something more with the straight-laced point man but the rest of me was more than happy just to have him as my friend.

When we got back to the warehouse Eames was still sitting on the couch, almost exactly as I left him but his arms were stretched out as he slept. Upon seeing him, Arthur shot me a look that clearly asked if I was okay that he was there. I made a noncommittal gesture to show that I didn't care and walked over to the long table and collection of odd tables we sometimes held meetings at and put my purse down in one of the flimsier chairs. I sat down in one of the sturdier metal ones and put my feet up on the worn wooden surface of the table, pulling out a book from my purse and began to read.

Rather than waking him as Arthur would have normally done, Arthur turned his back on the sleeping forger and walked to one of the worktables and began packing things into his messenger-style bag.

Yusuf joined us a few minutes later carrying his case of perfected compounds, saying, "Morning Arthur."

"Morning." Arthur called back.

"Good morning Delilah." Yusuf greeted me as he headed towards me.

"You too." I said as I gave him a one-handed lazy wave, keeping my eyes on my book and patted the empty space beside me.

Yusuf obliged with a smile, and settled into going through his kit, seeming to not have seen Eames. Gabriel joined us fifteen minutes later spotting Eames immediately. Mr. Scott was not a man of many words so instead he looked at Arthur then back to Eames and raised a single eyebrow in a silent question. Arthur answered with a nod in a go ahead gesture. So Jasper went over to the couch where the forger snoozed and kicked him lightly in the leg. Eames awoke with a start, blinking in the light streaming in from the high windows of the abandoned building.

"Up." The grunt muttered curtly before trudging to the table where Arthur now sat with Yusuf and I.

I saw Eames looked around, absorbing his surroundings when his eyes found me. I could practically see the cogs in his head stop moving as the memory of the night before flooded in. I looked away quickly not wanting to be reminded of what he had seen. Arthur, sitting on the other side of me at the head of the table, saw the motion and shot a look over his shoulder to see Eames averting his gaze and responded by shifting to block his view of me. I smirked slightly at the protective gesture and put my book away as I took my feet off of the table. Gabriel sat across from Yusuf leaving only one chair left at the table: the one across from me.

Eames stood and shifted his shoulders before heading toward us in a manner he tried to pass off as nonchalant. Arthur cleared his throat and shot Eames a mild glare/ look of disapproval, "Well now that we are all awake we can get started. The train leaves the station at 7:30 and it's 6:00 now. I want everyone in position at 7."

"Yes, dad, we know. You've only told us about a hundred times." Eames commented, looking up at me with that snarky smile he always gave me after he had been particularly witty. And for that moment I could sense that he had forgotten about the nightmare then his expression faltered and I could tell he remembered again, looking away hastily.

We were saved from any further awkward interactions by the phone at the center of the table ringing. Arthur reached forward and put it on speakerphone, saying intuitively, "Talk to us Ariadne."

"I just wanted to call in before the mission started to see if you had any last minute questions." I heard her voice chirrup over the long-distance phone line, "I'm just glad I can still help the team."

"Liar," I said, smiling as I called her out, "You're still upset you can't be here yourself."

I could practically see the architect's brow furrow, "Okay, fine, I am. But do any of you have any questions for me?"

Her need to be useful was clear in her voice, which prompted Yusuf from asking a question about the city level that had already been answered the day before. Ariadne answered, perking up at being able to help.

After a few minutes of reiterating the plan it became clear that there was nothing else to say and that we needed to get on with the mission, none of us, however, wanted to be the one to tell the architect that she couldn't help anymore.

We were saved by Ariadne coming to this conclusion herself, "Okay, you had better get going. Arthur will you please call me when you finish the job?"

"I will, Ariadne," Arthur replied, something in his voice catching my attention. I looked to see if Arthur's face bore any of the earnest emotion his voice had possessed but his face was impassive and unreadable. I decided to file this away for further contemplation.

"Good luck everyone." Ariadne called over the phone.

We all thanked her and hung up the phone.

Arthur stood, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and turned to face us, "Let's go."

I nodded and we stood, grabbing everything we would need and left the workshop, before leaving, nervous for the mission ahead.

**AN: please review! i guaruntee it will get the next chapter out faster!**


	3. The City

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is a genius and is therefore the rightful owner of all Inception characters and ideas. i only own the plot, Delilah, Gabriel, and Alexander.**

**Author's Note: Okay, i meant to have this up a lot sooner but i ended up not able to write at all over spring break. go figure. we are now halfway through this little tale and i am loving this story more than when i started it.**

**10 points go to my amazing beta, yazsha1510 who kept me from rambling, repeating myself, and pointed out when some of my sentences were incomprehensible messes. you rock!**

**FYI: I changed Jasper's name. He is now Gabriel. why did i change it? well i just had bad experience with a Jasper. you hear me, "I HAD A BAD EX-PERR-IENCE". 10 points go to whoever figures out where that quote is from. anyways, don't ask me where Jasper went. He's Gabriel now. sorry for the confusion.**

**oh and I cast my OC's so you'd have someone to picture. My choice for Delilah is Karen Gillan (Amy Pond from Doctor Who) who I am pretending is 26 instead of 22. My idea for Gabriel is David Call (Nick Lane from Fringe) and the guy i got into my head for Alexander King and couldn't get out was Alexander Skarsgard (Eric Northman from True Blood) yeah he's attractive but he can be the cold character i need him to be.**

**anyways that's my idea. now read or feel free to cast it yourself!**

Chapter 3- The City:

I had always been fond of trains. Growing up I would take a two hour train ride with my parents and brother once a month to see my grandparents. I was enthralled by the whole world that existed on trains. I had only ever travelled by car before, so the idea of walking around in a moving vehicle was extremely exciting for me. I used to amuse myself by running down the corridors and aisles in the direction the train was going, so I could say I was going a hundred miles an hour.

But today was not a day of childish games and indulgences; we had a very important job to do. I reminded myself as I subtly eyed our mark: Alexander King.

Even if I had known nothing else about him, one look at him would have made it clear that this was a dangerous and arrogant man. He was a broad shouldered man with dark blond hair and cold blue eyes; just looking at him sent chills down my back.

I tried to pass off the involuntary shiver our mark had given me as nothing but a natural motion and to the passengers at the other tables in the dining car I succeeded. I then realized that the British man across from me, however, clearly knew me too well for I saw him shoot me a concerned look from out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine." I responded coolly before he could ask.

"Oh yes, I can tell." He countered sarcastically.

I gave him a look full of acid, "You don't get to be flippy, indignant, or charming with me today. I am doing my job. (Working with you is part of that job.) Just because I am not sabotaging this operation does not mean I am okay with you or what you did. Are we clear?"

Eames looked at me long and hard, locking eyes with me, "Crystal. But just so I'm not confused, when exactly are you planning to hear me out?"

"Excuse me?" I fired back incredulously.

"You heard me." He stated holding his ground, "When are you going to stop thinking of me as the bad guy who intentionally violated your mind and start realizing I never meant to intrude?"

"What are you talking about? You infringed on my privacy without any kind of invitation." I retorted, not fully grasping what he was saying as I felt my guard drop ever so slightly.

"You and Arthur stay late all of the time working on these jobs," Eames began explaining, "I couldn't sleep and thought that it wouldn't hurt to run through the levels again. When I saw you connected to the PASIV I assumed you'd had the same idea. It honestly never crossed my mind that you might be using it to free dream."

I didn't say anything after he finished and we lapsed into silence as I thought and spied our subject over Eames' shoulder. I had honestly never considered that option. Ever since it had happened I had only ever thought of Eames as a cat that curiosity had killed. I never once contemplated the idea that Eames might not have intended to interject into my own individual dreams. I realized I wasn't quite mad at him anymore. We continued to drink our tea in silence and continued to observe the mark as he ate through his breakfast.

"Very well." I finally responded, putting my cup back on its plate.

Eames looked up in surprise, clearly not expecting that reaction, "Am I to take this to mean that the Winter Queen is leaving her ice fortress?"

"It means she's thinking about it." I answered but couldn't help a smirk that meant I had already made up my mind.

"Excellent." He said giving me one of his classic eye-twinkling smiles. Just then I saw King signal for a refill for his coffee.

"There's Yusuf's cue." I noted, observing the chemist meeting the mark with a carafe of coffee I knew to be laced with a sedative.

"And now we wait." Eames stated.

We didn't speak much as we watched for when Alexander began to succumb to the subtle sedative and would return to his cabin. Within two minutes the distinguished business man's eyes began to droop and glaze over as he turned around slightly and mumbled to his body guard behind him. He then attempted to stand, swaying as he did so with his guard extending an arm to steady him. Alexander swatted the helping hand away, and began making his way through the dining car past us, clearly making an effort to remain upright.

"I do love to see Yusuf's concoctions in action." The Forger remarked with a devilish grin. I rolled my eyes, amazed at how quickly I was becoming comfortable with him again.

"Come on." I replied, "His guards will have met Arthur and Scott by now."

We both rose to our feet and Eames waved to indicate I was to go first, "After you, darling."

"Shut up" I told him, though I walked ahead of him, nodding at Yusuf who waited in the serving alcove by the train car's connecting door as we passed.

Yusuf nodded back, "I'll follow in a minute."

We passed through the middle class train car and onto first class. Alexander's cabin was the third and next-to-last cabin but we had bought out the other three so we had no worries. By now King's henchmen would be unconscious in the second compartment and Gabriel would be setting up Arthur in King's cabin. We slipped in, earning a glance from the two as they positioned Alexander on the couch.

"There you are." Arthur said as he removed his crisp suit jacket, "Where's Yusuf?"

"On his way." I answered, sweeping my red hair into a loose ponytail and easing up the sleeves of my stiff black sweater. Yusuf entered the compartment then with the first class attendant we were paying to supervise us as we slept.

"You understand what you are supposed to be doing, right?" Yusuf was asking the young man.

He nodded nervously, "Watch the clock and don't let anyone in."

"Very good." Yusuf replied, patting him on the shoulder in a reassuring manner before preparing for going under.

"We all know the plan." Arthur stated, "Everyone needs to be careful down there, we don't know how vigilant his projections will be, they could be after us as soon as we get down there."

"Yes, Arthur," Eames responded, "Keep our noses clean, stick to the plan and finish the job."

"And stay alive." Arthur added seriously, "Remember we'll be sedated so the risks are higher."

We all nodded or made signs that we understood as we sat or laid down about the cabin and attached the PASIV's bracelets.

"Good luck," The attendant muttered, for lack of anything else to say, and reached forward to activate the device.

-O-

When I first entered the dream, I found myself standing in the lobby of a lavish apartment building. I walked briskly to wait by the elevator and examined myself in the mirror beside the lift's doors, like any socialite would. I was going to pose as Alexander's girlfriend. It wasn't necessary to forge one he currently had as Alexander King had a constant rotation of girls switching about once every one or two months when he got bored. He had never been close to any of them and mostly couldn't even remember their names so not knowing mine would not be a problem. I was dressed in chic clothes that would never suit me in the real world but were a part of who his girlfriends were. They were flighty things who cared more about their wardrobes than the affections of their boyfriend. I needed to maintain that familiarity while forging something deep enough within him to get what I needed. Alexander was not a man of many weaknesses, but he had a habit of getting blinded by pretty girls in short skirts and making mistakes because of that. My job was to exploit this and extract the names of his terrorist associates he was smuggling weapons to as well as what he had supplied them with.

Keeping this in mind I nervously adjusted my necklace and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear just as the elevator bell binged, announcing the arrival of the tall and suave Alexander King.

"Darling!" I called fondly as he exited, hoping desperately that he bought it and that we wouldn't have to switch to the riskier plan B, "There you are! You should know by now how much I hate waiting!"

He smiled at me indulgently as I took his arm, not suspicious in the slightest, "I'm sorry, pumpkin, I came as fast as I can."

"Alright, you're forgiven, but you owe me." I warned him in the patronizing voice high society socialites were prone to use, knowing that he called me pumpkin, not as an endearment, but because he couldn't remember my name.

"Very well." He replied in a voice that (hinted at the bedroom and) made me want to shudder.

And with that he led me out the door to the curb where Yusuf stood waiting with King's black sedan to take us to the bank. King went to the bank every week. If he was with a lady at the time she would accompany him. He would authorize a code switch for his vault and Safety Deposit Box. He and the lady would also sign an agreement that she had access to a set amount of funds in a certain account. The agreement stated that she had access to it until their relationship was terminated. Next time he returned after they broke things off, he would sign something acknowledging that they were over. Each agreement lasted a week before it either ended or was renewed for another week.

Yusuf opened the door as Alexander allowed me to slide in first before following me in. King gave directions as the car pulled away from the sidewalk as, on cue, my phone rang.

I picked up in a perky voice, "Rachel Hamilton."

"Are you in position?" Arthur's deep and dreamy voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, I am Darcy, thank you for asking." I responded keeping up appearances for our Mark.

"Good." He said with a smile in his voice as he asked, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
I let loose a quick stream of laughter, playing the part, "You know me too well."

"So it would seem." Arthur agreed, "We'll see you soon. Be careful."

"You know I will." I replied, trying to sound superficial for King while attempting to communicate my depth with Arthur, "You too, honey. See you!"

I disconnected the line and turned to Alexander with a smile waving my manicured nails excitedly, "That was Darcy. She said that we're still on for lunch after we're done with the bank. Won't that be fun?"

Alexander was reading his paper and replied lazily, "Of course, dear."

I took out my phone again and began fiddling with it, realizing that King had just fulfilled his idea of boyfriend duty and we were to spend the remainder of the ride in silence so I began to observe him as covertly as could. He had blonde hair that when left dry and not gelled hovered just above his collar, but as it was today it appeared shorter and slicked back. He had a small amount of facial hair that didn't make him look rough but instead gave him a sophisticated, older look. His blue eyes held unmistakable intelligence and a certain coldness about them. Alexander King was handsome, that much was undeniable but I knew too many things about him to allow myself to be swayed by his fair looks. He had single-handedly arranged lay-offs and business mergers that had hurt hundreds of people simply to earn him more money than he could ever spend. One of his latest atrocities included buying his way onto a special business advisory council within the government simply to steer things more favorably for him. He had no patriotism, not to America where he had made his home; not to Denmark where he spent his childhood and his family's line hailed from. The only sort of loyalty he recognized was to himself. This was probably why he had sunk so low as to entering into weapons smuggling with known terrorists. If I knew nothing else about him that alone would earn my hatred for him. But this was my job today, to help make things better.

Halfway to the bank he finished his paper and began looking idly out the window. After a minute of this he started to scrutinize the street sign and his surroundings clearly having known NYC too well.

"Where are we Bradley?" He asked Yusuf.

"Houston and Avenue C." Yusuf replied, fortunately knowing King rarely went that way, "I'm sorry, sir. There was a traffic jam and I had to take the long way."

Alexander immediately relaxed and I let out a breath deciding to break his rule of silence and distract him.

"I don't mind. It lets me spend time with you. You are hardly ever here anymore. Why do you always have to leave?" I pretended to whine grabbing his hand and playing with it. "Why can't your associates ever come here?"

"I told you, Rachel," He started in a placating manner clearly having picked up my name hint from my phone call as intended. "The current atmosphere of corporation politics is not right for foreigners right now."

"But they are powerful, these friends of yours?" I asked trying to insinuate greed in place of my true intention of wheedling out information.

"Oh yes." He replied, lust coating his voice.

I scooted closer, my hand making its way up his arm, speaking as suggestively as I could, "Making you very powerful."

"Yes." he responded, looking at my lips.

"Which makes me the girlfriend of a very important man." I stated, my hand on his chest now, glad that he was so easily distracted.

"Yes it does." He agreed, leaning in as if to kiss me.

I had to fight myself to not shudder and jerk away instantly, instead opting to move back smoothly and slowly, arranging my features into a carefully constructed pout.

"But you won't tell me anything about what you do, so you obviously don't trust me." I said, silently praying that he would react the way I hoped he would. We knew that he was a proud, clever and devious man with a weakness for women but we had no idea how far that weakness would get us in this job.

"Of course I do," King countered defensively, his pride flaring up, whether it was true or not, "Why do you think we do this every week?"

"Money? You think money shows your trust? Money means very little to me. I don't care. You never tell me anything that is actually important to you." I fired back, trying not to sound too whiny or like I was prying.

I could tell I had gained a little respect at showing signs of being with him for more than just his bank account as opposed to most of past girlfriends. He was still slightly taken aback when he asked, "Well, what do you want to know?"

I made attempts to hide my surprise at how quickly he gave in and instead asked, "Well, what is it you actually do? Who are these mysterious associates you are always making secret liaisons and phone calls in the middle of the night with?"

"Well," he began, clearly impressed in my interest in things other than shoes, "I deal mostly with-"

But before he could tell me the car swerved suddenly, narrowly avoiding a huge black Suburban that appeared out of nowhere and rammed the car beside us as gunfire began filling the air. The fact that the car was actually bulletproof didn't make the sounds of bullets ricocheting off my car door any less terrifying as we both slid down below the windows.

"Ah!" I shrieked, keeping up appearances, "Who are these guys, your associates?"

"No!" He shouted as Yusuf raced the car as fast as he could in midday traffic, "They wouldn't cross me like that, they're too smart to try something like this."

"Then who?" I yelled back though I knew that they were actually his projections seeking to rescue him from us.

"I don't know." He said sounding flustered as he scrambled to figure it out for himself, "Maybe it's their competition or their enemies but I can't believe they would go this far."

He peeked up just in time to see one of the pursuant vehicles crash into a taxi before ducking back down.

"We have to lose them." Alexander stated as anxiously as his pride would allow.

"Yeah." I agreed looking out a side window to check our location as a revelation occurred to me before shouting, "Bradley, take the tunnel!"

Yusuf spared a glance at me and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

The sedan made several turns in quick succession before going through one of the distortion tunnels and gradually slowing down to a more natural speed. I sat up slightly and looked out the rear window and was relieved to see nothing but normal traffic.

"Looks like we lost them." I announced.

"Good call with the tunnel." Alexander remarked in an admiring tone.

"Thanks." I replied, my heart still beating in my ears from the adrenaline of the car chase.

"The bank is just down this street, sir." Yusuf informed King. "I think it would be best if we all got inside quickly."

Alexander only nodded as he sat up straight.

"We have to get out of here." I said urgently.

"Don't worry, when we get to the bank, I'll leave so they can follow me. You'll be safe there." He told me, while his mind was far away planning.

"I'll be safe there?" I repeated my voice indignant, knowing that the whole plan would fall to pieces if he went without me. "No, if you're going somewhere I am to. We were just shot at. You can't leave me behind after that."

"Fine." Alexander agreed grimly, too tired to argue though it was clear that he was far fonder of me than he had been when he had entered the car.

Yusuf parked the bullet-ridden car a block away at the closest parking spot to the bank. The three of us exited the vehicle and began walking very fast-paced in case our assailants caught up to us. I could see Eames standing on the steps in the form of King's bank manager, Simon, with Arthur nervously checking his watch beside him. As we closed the distance Eames spotted us, tapping Arthur's shoulder and pointing in our direction. The two men descended the steps briskly, striding 'til they met us.

"Mr. King," Eames started in the butt-kiss fashion of the bank manager, "we are so pleased that you made it. We were beginning to think that you would not be joining us today."

"Well we are here now, we were simply…" he paused and shot a knowing glance at me as I straightened my mussed hair, "detained."

"Very well." Eames replied, "Shall we get going?"

No sooner had he said it then two black SUVs tore around the corner heading right for us, regardless of other cars and pedestrians. The five of us began running towards the bank, Arthur and Yusuf escorting King while Eames grabbed my arm and dragged me along with him before I could even register what had just happened. We barely cleared the steps before one of the SUVs barreled into the base sending concrete everywhere and nearly knocking me off my feet. Eames never let go, seeming determined to not let me go. The street was in chaos around us and it only got worse when men climbed out of the car and began shooting. We raced through the doors and through the scores of terrified patrons to the door which led to the basement.

When King, Arthur and Yusuf had entered the basement level I whispered to Eames, "Where's Gabriel? I thought he would be meeting us at the front desk."

"Change of plans, love." Eames answered by way of explanation in a hushed voice, "He's preparing things in the vault. Did you get what we needed?"

"Not yet." I breathed, "I'm close though."

"Hurry up, there's not much time left." Eames reminded me as he shut the door behind us.

After the door connecting the basement to the rest of the bank was shut and sealed, Arthur and Eames stepped forward and began opening the complicated vault Ariadne designed to house us while we entered the next level.

I went and stood by King's side and resumed manipulating his emotions, "Alex… I'm scared."

"Don't be." He said in reassuring manner as he wrapped an arm around me.

I pretended that the action didn't disgust me and asked, "But what are we going to do?"

"My associate will find us and take care of us until this threat is dealt with." He explained.

"But _who_ are your associates? What's going on Alex?" I questioned, my voice cracking at just the right moment.

"People who can help us." He evaded.

I slipped out of his embrace and backed away as the big vault door opened.

"Mr. King, you need to come with us." Arthur said motioning towards the expansive panic room of sorts, "we need to keep you safe."

"You go on in, we'll be just a moment." Alexander told Arthur.

Arthur nodded and went inside followed by Yusuf and finally Eames who shot me a _I hope you know what you are doing_ glance of concern before joining the rest of the team inside.

"Come on, Rachel, we have to go." Alexander implored motioning towards the door.

"No." I replied stubbornly in a last-ditch attempt to get what we needed to continue onto the next level and call the job a success, "Not until you tell me who your 'associate' is."

"We don't have time for this." King stated, looking anxiously at the door to the rest of the bank.

"Of course we do." I insisted, hoping we'd bonded enough in the car to merit a positive result from this sort of ultimatum.

"Fine!" Alexander snapped crossing the space between us in a few steps, "You really want to know?"

I held my ground and didn't say anything, my facial expression answer enough.

"His name is Akil Bajir and he's a terrorist." He responded fiercely, as if almost daring me to call him a monster, just as I heard the sound of his projections beating on the bank door. Without saying a word, I grabbed Alexander's hand and led him into the bank vault, Arthur and Eames shutting the massive vault door behind us just as the door to the bank was broken down. With the vault sealed I met Alexander's intense gaze and simply said, "Well then, let's go meet Mr. Bajir."

Before King could raise an eyebrow or make a relieved face, Gabriel got him right in the back of the head causing the 6' 4" traitor to fall to the floor unconscious.

My four team members all stared at me.

"What?" I asked, irritated at their expressions.

"Cutting it a little close don't you think?" Gabriel commented in an amused tone.

"Oh shut up." I shot back as I removed my stiff jacket, "I'd like to see you be the girlfriend of that psychopath and do better."

He raised his hands in surrender as we team prepared for the next phase.

"You okay?" Arthur asked in that dreamy voice of his, rolling up his sleeves.

"Not yet," I answered, "but I will be once we turn him into the committee who hired us. So down we go."

"Down we go, but we need to be extra vigilant. I have never seen dream security as intense as that, not even on the Fischer job." The point man stated, characteristically serious and focused.

"We can handle this." I told Arthur, dying to believe it was true.

Arthur patted my shoulder before going to sit in the single chair near where Alexander lay on the floor. I grabbed a lead and wound it out before sitting down on the floor against the far wall and connecting the lead to my wrist. With all that just happened I couldn't make myself be annoyed or surprised when Eames, now looking like Eames again, sat down beside me and did the same.

As Yusuf went around and made sure the four of us were connected and dosed properly, Eames whispered a taunt at me, "Drama Queen."

I decided not to dignify that with a response and instead opted to stick my tongue out at him.

Gabriel wouldn't be coming down with us, with four people going down and once, Yusuf would the need help if things got bad and the projections got through and we needed a kick. The lean but built grunt man took one of the other chairs and turned it so it faced the vault door, grabbed a big machine gun and pointed it at the vault door, already prepared for the worst.

When Yusuf was satisfied, he stood and addressed us three team members who were delving deeper, "Okay, remember, you only have a little more than an hour down there so be careful. I will play the music with 30 seconds left up here. Be safe."

Arthur, Eames and I braced ourselves as Yusuf turned the dream machine on and the three of us joined Alexander in unconsciousness.

**Authors Note: BBRRRRRRRRRHHMM! BBRRRRRRRRRHHHMM! there is chapter 3.**

**i'll try to finish chapter 4 as soon as i can.**

**as i have had no reviews, i would love it if someone would tell me what they thought about it.**

**questions, comments, concerns, and constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
